The Council of Olympians Decision
by Featherflower
Summary: The Gods of Olympus are sitting in their throne room, trying to figure out what to do about uniting the Greeks and Romans when Hera come up with the genius idea of switching Percy and Jason...


(Hi! I'm writing a one-shot, {duh}, and it's about the Council of the Gods when they decide to switch Percy and Jason. It's from 1rst person Poseidon's POV. I hope I do this right, it's my first time. Ps. It might be a really LONG one shot. But, oh well.)

I never realized how much I HATED war councils. Ever since Apollo sent the new great prophecy, it was all the council would ever talked about. They already knew that Gaea and her giants were trying to rise. Apollo claimed that the Greeks and the Romans had to unite to win the war, but no one knew if he meant it or was just trying to give the rest of us migraines.

This council was going well, until my sister Hera decided to speak. "I know a way to unite the Greeks, and, uh, the others. Everyone knew she was tactfully avoiding becoming a hippie bag lady by saying others instead of Romans. Hera waited for someone to ask her what the idea was before she spoke again. Looking back on it, I wish I could have duct taped Ares's dumb mouth shut, because it would have saved Zeus and I a lot of suffering and grief.

"So, what's your fabulous idea, Hera?" Ares asked. Hera then spoke. "We have to do a switch. Put a Roman in the Greek- AUGH!" Hera stopped and all of us except Apollo doubled over in pain. Those headaches HURT! When she could speak again, Hera continued. "Sorry. As I was saying, we put a different demigod in the Greek camp, and a Greek demigod in the other camp."

When she was finished, everyone's question was, who? Instantly, Athena, Zeus and I put together that it would be one of our kids. Simply because she hates Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Jason. Since Jason was Roman, he would instantly be on the switch list. Athena and I wouldn't be happy either way. She didn't like the fact that our kids were dating, but even she didn't want them separated.

"Hera! This is outrageous!" Zeus's eyes were stormy, and in the mortal world, it was pouring rain and lightning flashed in the sky. Zeus had put two and two together and realized that Jason would be getting switched. I could sense that my anger at Hera's suggestion was causing the sea to crash, hurling itself into the flurry of Zeus's storm. I just managed to stop a hurricane from erupting, simply because it wasn't the mortals fault my sister was upsetting Zeus and I. Zeus, had no such kindness. However, I managed to cheat our powers and control a bit of the rain, simply because it was water, so the storm shed a little less desperation. I felt bad for the mortals. "Well? Who would you send?" Ares asked. "The greatest hero from both camps. One that can survive the challenge." Hera declared.

Zeus and I realized what she was saying. Rage erupted from the two of us. Having two of the Big Three mad wasn't a good idea, for Hera or for the poor mortals, simply because I stopped caring. I stopped controlling the rain, and, instead, out of rage, the sea joined the storm. The hurricane, barely at bay to start with, erupted. Zeus's winds threw the sea water around. Typhoons swirled, rain pounded, the sea swept ships to there doom, the storms caused houses to flood. As for Hera, she wound up dripping ice water. It didn't help that she had freezing winds flying around her. Hades even took pity on us and had skeletons torturing her. Hades probably wasn't happy, because he didn't have the extra room for the mortals Zeus and my storm was killing.

I felt bad, but I was to mad at Hera to force the sea to calm. When the ones who control the winds and water get enraged, it's never good for mortals, and often, there's really nothing we can do, because we can't bottle up the rage. Even if we did, I would still affect our elements. They were controlled by emotions, and the only way to stop them would be if we truly weren't mad. "Hera." Zeus growled. "This is outrageous." "We can tell." Hermes muttered to Hephaestus. If I wasn't part of the reason they could tell him, and I, found this outrageous, I would have laughed. Then I almost did, because I realized Zeus and I were getting along, technically, and agreeing.

"No. I will not have my son suffer anymore. He nearly died last time, and did he watched Luke Castellan die. Hermes. You know first hand about that. You tell Hera this is crazy." I looked at Hermes. "Sorry. It makes sense." He bowed his head. "I too, will have nothing to do with this. I is cruel to force our children to do our biding. If we have a problem, we must fix ourselves. It isn't fair to them!" Athena declared. In reality, I knew she just didn't want her daughter to suffer. It was nice to have SOME support. Now if only she would send some owls after Hera… "Apollo?" Hera asked. "None of the futures look particularly great… but it's true that this is the best idea. Talking to the other side never works." I heard that, and I got even more mad. I had to say, I really felt bad for the mortals whose houses were flooding, in spite of the fact that their houses were a mile from the sea. "Also, father and uncle, you MIGHT wanna know you're causing people to, you know, DROWN, FLOOD, EVACUATE, AND SWEEPING MORTALS INTO HURRICANES AND TORNADOS!" Apollo yelled to Zeus and I. "Oops…" Zeus and I muttered, our faces flushing. We already knew, but it was embarrassing to have t pointed out to everyone who hadn't already noticed, such as Demeter, who was to busy muttering about cereal. "You see! My idea is the best one!" Hera crowed. She was ready for water, so I calmly walked over and decked her. "You may have won this time, but don't think I'll EVER forgive you for this, sister." Out loud, I announced, "we have to pass it to a vote. All in favour?" I asked. Seven hands went up. Hera, Ares, Apollo, Demeter, Hermes, Hephaestus, Dionysus. I couldn't believe it. We had lost. My son was going to be switched. The sea lost all its anger, instead it became slow with sadness. The poor mortals were really going to be confused.

Using a bit of my powers, I glanced at Percy, who was sitting in detention. I wasn't surprised.

"Well. I declare out council at end. I shall switch Percy and Jason tomorrow. They shall have no memories…" Athena and I shot Hera murderous looks. "Fine. Percy will remember 1 name: Annabeth. Jason will remember nothing. Their memories will slowly come back. Jason will be on a school bus with Leo and Piper," Hephaestus and Aphrodite smiled at this, "and Percy will be asleep. he will wake in a few months, then be sent to the wolf house for training with Lupa." Unable to believe this, I glanced at Apollo, ready to ask him what would really happen. Only, he was clearly already viewing the future. And he was pale as a ghost. He glanced at Athena and I with pity in his eyes. I knew something was wrong, and it had to do with Percy and Annabeth. The sea again changed, for the third or fourth time today, only this time acting on confusion and concern. What had Apollo seen? "Well, if there are no objection, aside from objections from a certain six of you, we are dismissed." Hermes confirmed what Hera had said.

I got up, and, with Athena at my side, (for once, we were NOT arguing!) we marched over to Apollo. "What did you see?" We demanded. "I don't reveal the future! You know that!" He cried. "I don't care. You saw something, and it involved my son." "And my daughter!" Athena cut into what I was saying. "You know I can't do anything anyways! No direct interference! So tell me!" When I finished, Athena nodded. Apollo sighed. "The switch goes fine, but you your daughter has a very difficult time while Percy's 'missing'. The number one problem is that, without details, since it might change your actions, they fall into Tartarus." Shock. There was another new emotion for the mortals to deal with. But I didn't care. My son was going to fall into Tartarus. "The rest depends on Hazel's crossroads." Apollo told us. Hazel was one of the chosen 7, so we knew what he was talking about. "Thank you, Apollo." I said, then ran off, tears pricking my eyes.

I ran and got a drachma. Amphitrite would be expecting me back soon, but I had something I had to do. I ran to a fountain that was hidden away. However, it still had a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow! Show me Sally Jackson, upper east side, Manhattan!" I hadn't called in so long, I forgot the address. In the mist, I could see Sally and Paul. Crap. I was pretty sure that Paul wouldn't appreciate my calling. Then Sally noticed the Iris-message. "Uh, Paul? Please don't get upset, but," Paul cut he off. "I see it. I can see that much. What's wrong, Poseidon?" Good thing he was so calm. "I have bad news." I started. Paul and Sally looked at each other. "Is Percy okay? Paul has no idea were he is. He's late!" Sally asked, concerned. "Also, how come you seen intent on drowning people? Between you and Zeus, 700 deaths have been reported!" Oops. "Percy's fine. He's in detention. I don't know why the school didn't tell Paul that. The problem is, there's another war coming up, and the Greeks and Romans- ouch" stupid headache, I thought to myself, "must be united. Apparently, Hera said the best way to do this was to switch a Greek and ah, other demigod." Sally looked surprised. "There are Romans?" She asked. "Yes! Ouch!" Another headache. "Please avoid saying that word or my, other forms name. It gives me a headache. Anyways, she's decided to send Percy to the other camp. Zeus's, or rather, Jupiter's son is the other one, and the opposing side to this idea lost in he vote, six to seven. Worse, Apollo told Athena and I what will happen. Percy ad Annabeth wind up falling into Tartarus. He says he doesn't know the re-" my voice cracked, and tears, embarrassingly, started streaming down my face. "He doesn't know what will happen to them. Remember, you have to pretend you don't know this. Annabeth, while Percy's missing, will be distraught. You must be too." I told them. "Why didn't you stop this?" Paul asked. In response, I crumpled to my knees and buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry." I cried. "I couldn't change a thing."


End file.
